Harry Potter and the presence of evil
by Ringquelle Calentil
Summary: Elizabeth is VOldemort's niece, and she is in love with Tom Riddle. When she goes to Hogwarts, a lot of straneg things happen. Ships: OcTom Riddle( NOT Voldemort) Pg-13 just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

Chapter 1  
  
" How it all began.."  
  
Azkaban  
  
In the pitch-black of the night, two animals swam through the water that surrounds Azkaban. The two animals, a black dog and a snowy-white cat, transformed as soon as they reached the shore. The black dog transformed into a tall man with black hair. The white cat transformed into a thirteen year old girl.  
  
She had put her dark, red hair under a dark coloured headscarf. She was very pale and skinny and her emerald eyes looked very sad. On her right arm she had a tattoo of a snake and a skull.  
  
They looked at each other and embraced. "Promise me that you will try to protect Harry when you can," the man said. "I can't promise anything," the girl said, "But I will try to protect him when I can." They embraced again and they both went their own ways. One with tears in her eyes, the other with troubles on his mind. One walked into the darkness and the other on into the light.  
  
Two years later  
  
The girl, standing in the shadows, watched the boy running to the trophy and saw him disappear. "What is the plan?" she asked Voldemort. An evil grin appeared on his face. "Pack your things," he said, "You are going to study at Hogwarts.."  
  
Elizabeth quickly made her way towards the train. "Elizabeth!" someone called. She turned around and faced Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What is it Lucius?" she asked. "You forgot this", he answered, handing her a book. "All right then" she sighed, "I guess I'll see you at school then." After those words she turned around and walked to the train.  
  
"Great, all the compartments are full". Elizabeth looked up from her book. A girl with brown hair and two boys entered the compartment. One of the boys had red hair 'Must be a Weasley' she thought. The other boy had black hair, green eyes and he had a scar on his forehead. She immediately knew who it was, Harry Potter. The one she had to kill. The one she had to protect.  
  
"Can we sit here?" the boy with the red hair asked, "All the other compartments are full" "Sure, have a seat," Elizabeth said. "I am Ron Weasley, " the boy with the red hair said. "And that is Harry Potter and she is Hermione Granger. We are fifth-year Gryffindors." "I am Elizabeth. Elizabeth Riddle. I will be a fifth-year student as well. But I still have to be sorted. I am a transfer student." "Riddle?" Harry asked. "Do you happen to be family of Tom Marvello Riddle?"  
  
Just when Elizabeth was about to answer, she heard a voice. "If that isn't the famous Harry Potter.." Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped up. Elizabeth on the other hand stood up calmly. "What do you want Draco?" she asked. Draco looked surprised and for one moment she thought that she saw fear in his eyes. He quickly walked away and Elizabeth sat down and continued reading her book. She didn't even take the slightest notice of the looks that Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her. 


	2. Chapter 2: The first day at school

Chapter 2  
  
"The first day at school.."  
  
Elizabeth stepped out of the train. "First years over here." She walked towards a large man that the voice belonged to. A few minutes later they walked to some boats that took them across the lake. She stepped out of the boat and entered the castle. A witch greeted them, Elizabeth already knew that that was Professor McGonagall and after the Professor told them something about the houses and house points they entered the Great Hall.  
  
When all first years were sorted, Dumbledore announced that she was a transfer student and that she would be a fifth year. She calmly putted on the sorting hat. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Elizabeth turned as white as a sheet. But she quickly walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron. "You look like you have just seen a ghost," Hermione said. "It's just that I didn't expect to be sorted in Gryffindor" Elizabeth explained. "I come from a long line of Slytherins you see. My family isn't going to like this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am pretty tired, so I'll be going to bed. Goodnight". Elizabeth walked out of the Great Hall. "Wait!" Hermione shouted. "You don't know the password" "I'll find out what the password is," Elizabeth answered.  
  
The next morning, two letters arrived by owl. One was in a black envelope. The other one was a Howler. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the Howler like it could explode any moment. Elizabeth calmly drank her tea. " I already know what the Howler will say", she said. "It will say that I am a disgrace to the family and it will treat me with a lot of painful deaths." Elizabeth calmly opened the envelope. She quickly read the letter and after she put it in her bag, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What are you doing here Lucius?" Elizabeth hissed. She didn't looked as calm as she normally did." Well, maybe you remember the little 'chat' the Dark Lord and you had about the chamber of secrets?" Lucius replied. "Of course I remember that," Elizabeth said, "But that doesn't explain why you are here!"  
  
"I had to help you revive the monster and the boy from the diary. And I had to give you this letter as well," he said while he handed her a letter. Elizabeth read the letter and she looked quite shocked. " Do we have to kill two students to revive the monster and the boy?" she asked. "But we can't do that, Potter already." Elizabeth looked at Professor Snape who had just entered the room. "Any problems Miss Riddle?" he sneered. "No," Elizabeth said, "I was just discussing something with Mr. Malfoy. But I will send him a letter about that around midnight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some lessons I don't want to miss." Elizabeth turned around and walked to Hagrid's cottage for her Care of Magical Creatures lesson. 


	3. Chapter 3: The chamber has been opened

Chapter 3  
  
"The chamber has been opened."  
  
That night, Elizabeth sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower, hidden under her invisibility cloak. She walked through the corridors until she reached the girl's bathroom. She took her invisibility cloak off. "Lucius?" she whispered. Out of nowhere a man with blond hair appeared. "Shall we?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. They entered the girl's bathroom. Elizabeth walked to the sink. " Open," she said in Parseltongue. The sink moved, and the entrance to the chamber appeared. "Just a moment," Lucius said. He walked to one of the toilets and opened it. Elizabeth saw two unconscious students lying on the ground. Lucius levitated the students and sent them to the chamber of secrets. "Ladies go first," he said while looking at the hole in which the students had disappeared. Elizabeth walked to the hole and jumped in it. She heard Lucius follow.  
  
With a loud bang, Elizabeth landed on the floor which was covered with bones. She quickly stood up. Lucius landed on the floor. He didn't look too pleased. "I assume you know your way around here?" he asked. "Of course" Elizabeth said, "Follow me."  
  
She walked through the huge pipes and after a few minutes they saw some kind of a round door with snakes on it. "Do you know how to open it?" Lucius asked. "I do," Elizabeth answered, "But what if someone finds out? If someone has seen you and me enter the chamber?"  
  
"There is no one who has seen us" Lucius replied. "No! There is someone who has seen us." Elizabeth said, "Myrtle. Moaning Myrtle she must have seen or at least heard us." "Who is Moaning Myrtle?" Lucius asked. "Moaning Myrtle is a ghost. She is almost all the time in the girl's bathroom." "Don't worry. I will take care of her," Lucius said. Elizabeth starred at him with a shocked expression on her face. "But she is a ghost. You don't want to do what I think you want to do, right?" " It's just like I said, I'll take care of her," Lucius said and added in an impatient voice, "Maybe you can open the door now?" Elizabeth nodded. Elizabeth hissed something in Parseltongue. The snakes moved and the door opened. Elizabeth walked through the portal. She heard Lucius follow her.  
  
Elizabeth looked around. There was a path and there were statues along both sides of the wall. The path led to a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin. Elizabeth walked to the statue and kneeled on the square in front of the statue. She opened a book that she had hidden under her robes and laid a knife on the ground. She sighed. "Let's start the ritual then."  
  
"Has anyone seen Elizabeth?" Ron asked next day at the breakfast. "No," Hermione said, "maybe she went to the classroom early." "Let's check if she did," Harry said, "I still need to ask her something." They stood up and walked to the classroom.  
  
The trio saw a small crowd looking at a wall and what was written on it in blood. 'The chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.'  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a shocked expression on their face. "What is going on here?" an icy voice said, unfortunately it was Professor Snape's voice. He looked at the message on the wall. And then he looked at what was lying under it. Three students. One didn't breath anymore and the other two were barely alive. One of them was from Hufflepuff. One of them was from Ravenclaw. And the last one was a girl from Gryffindor, with dark red hair and emerald eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up and explaining

Chapter 4  
  
" Truth hurts."  
  
Elizabeth woke up in the hospital wing with a horrible headache. 'Seems like I fell and Lucius didn't catch me' she thought. In the bed next to her she saw the Ravenclaw student. The student from Hufflepuff must have died. 'Because of me' Elizabeth thought.  
  
She heard voices and three people entered the hospital wing; Professors Dumbledore, McGonnagall and Snape. When they saw she was awake, they walked straight to her bed. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her wand, which lay on a small table next to her bed.  
  
"I see you've woken up," Dumbledore said, "Could you tell us what happened?" "Well, I remember that I was on my way to the library because I forgot something" Elizabeth said, " And the everything suddenly went black." 'I'm a bad liar', Elizabeth thought. 'It is probably written in big, black letters on my forehead that I am lying'  
  
"Very nice story, Miss Riddle," Snape said "Although it isn't the truth" "It is the truth," Elizabeth answered. "Then you probably don't mind that we give you some truth potion?" Snape replied. Elizabeth went three shades paler. "No thanks, I am allergic to truth potions" "Then why don't you tell us the truth?" Snape asked. " Because you already know the truth," Elizabeth answered, looking straight into his eyes. Snape looked puzzled. "Shall I help you refresh your mind?" Elizabeth asked. She rolled up her right sleeve. She heard someone gasp. "So what are you going to do now?" Elizabeth asked, "Send me back to Azkaban? Back to the Dementors?"  
  
"Back?" McGonnagall questioned, "You have been there before?" "Yes," Elizabeth said, " I spend two years of my life there. Just because they thought that I could become the most powerful dark witch. A dark witch even more powerful then Voldemort. And do you know why they thought that? Because I am his niece. They put me in Azkaban for no reason! But I met someone there. Someone who was innocent as well. We escaped together. And when Pettigrew wanted to revive Voldemort he called for my help. I couldn't refuse. No one can when someone points a wand at you. There would have been no problem if the person with the wand were Pettigrew. And that's why I bear the dark mark". When Elizabeth finished talking, she looked very tired. She fell back into her pillow and she immediately fell asleep.  
  
When Elizabeth woke up the sun shone. She got out of bed and dressed quickly. She grabbed her wand and left the Hospital Wing. She walked to the Gryffindor tower and looked at her watch. If she would be quick she could be just in time for her next lesson, which would be potions. She told the fat lady the password ("Mendacious') and entered the Gryffindor tower. She walked to the dormitory and quickly grabbed her books and her bag and walked to the potions classroom.  
  
When Elizabeth entered the Potions classroom, everyone starred at her, including Snape. "I thought you was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing Miss Riddle," Snape said. " Everything is fine" Elizabeth replied, "So I don't need to be in the Hospital wing". Elizabeth sat down and opened her books. Snape told them to work on their giggle-potion and after that he left the classroom. When he returned he walked to Elizabeth and said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you. Go to the statue of the gargoyle. The password is 'marshmallow.'"  
  
Elizabeth put her books in her bag and left the classroom. She walked to the statue of the gargoyle and when she was about to say the password she saw Lucius. "Out of the hospital wing that soon?" he asked. " I don't want to talk to you," Elizabeth said. She gave the gargoyle the password. She walked up the stairs that had just appeared and she heard Lucius follow. "Go away," she said. " Did you tell them anything?" Lucius asked. " I had to," Elizabeth answered. "It was either that, or with a truthpotion. With the truthpotion they would have known a lot more. Now they only know that I have been in Azkaban, that I bear the Dark Mark and that I am Voldemort's niece. That is all they know." Elizabeth turned around and knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office. She opened the door and entered the office. Lucius quickly returned to the Dark Lord to tell him everything. 


	5. Chapter 5: More explaining, some romance...

Chapter 5  
  
When Elizabeth entered the common room it was around midnight. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only students that were still awake. " What did Dumbledore wanted to talk about? " Hermione asked. " Nothing" Elizabeth answered. " Elizabeth, I still want to know if you are family of Tom Riddle." Elizabeth sighed. " Yes, he is my uncle." " But then Voldemort must have had a sister " Harry said. Elizabeth nodded. "Tom didn't knew that his mother acted like she was dead. And he found out that he had a sister. Her name was Afary. She went to Hogwarts as well and she got into Gryffindor. And Tom killed his mother because she never told him, he felt like she betrayed him. He searched for Afary. When he found her, she was married and she had a baby. When she refused to join his side, he killed her as well. He brought me to a family that would care for me. When Voldemort fell, they continued raising me, hoping that I could be like Voldemort once. They trained me in the Dark Arts. But when someone found out who I was, the Ministry came, and they putted me, a ten year old girl, into Azkaban. I met someone there who was innocent, just like me, and we escaped. I returned to the family that had raised me and when Voldemort had risen again, I had to join his side. I had no other choice." " Who was your father?" Ron asked. "I don't know" Elizabeth answered. "I am tired, I am going to bed". She stood up and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Elizabeth woke up because she heard something. When she opened her eyes, she saw she wasn't in the girl's dormitory anymore. She was in the Chamber of Secrets. She stood up and walked around, wondering why she was here. "Anyone here?" Elizabeth said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. A seventeen year old boy with dark hair. " Tom!" Elizabeth cried out in happiness as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him." I thought I would never see you again" she whispered." I am glad you revived me" Tom said. " I couldn't live without you" Elizabeth said. "Although I wasn't sure if it was fair to take someone else's life to let you live again. But then I saw the moment of your death and I knew I had to.."  
  
==========================FLASHBACK==========================  
  
Elizabeth and Tom didn't knew they were in the manor until they saw them. The wizards, whom were Aurors, started firing curses at Tom, but they didn't hit him. "Expelliarmanus!" Elizabeth yelled. She disarmed the three Aurors. But one of them threw a knife at Tom. Tom fell to the ground, the knife in his chest. Elizabeth kneeled beside him. " I love you..." Tom whispered, before he let out his final breath. Lucius entered the room. When he saw the scene he pulled the crying Elizabeth up and pulled her close to him and led her out of the room, away from Tom's dead body.... ==========================END FLASHBACK=======================  
  
" Why did you brought me here?" Elizabeth asked. "Because no one can find use here. We can finally be together" Tom answered. " Get your stuff from the Gryffindor tower and then go to the pub in Hogsmade. I will meet you there" he gave her one final kiss before he walked into the shadows. And anyone who would have seen Elizabeth, would be surprised how beautiful she was when she was truly happy...  
  
Elizabeth walked with her bag through the large door. " Where are you going Miss Riddle?" an icy voice said. Elizabeth turned around " I am going to a friend of mine who will die soon. I want to visit him for one last time" Elizabeth answered. " I see" Snape said. "And does Professor Dumbledore knows about this?" " Yes" Elizabeth lied. " But I really have to go now, I have to catch a train". And before Snape could say anything, she was gone  
  
A/N A little bit of romance in this one. Tell me if you like it. Please R/R 


	6. Chapter 6: Day before Holiday, sadness, ...

Chapter 6  
  
Stars are like coins dropped into the night- their light buys a safe passage  
  
A day before the beginning of the Christmas holidays  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Elizabeth had never come back. Teachers and Lupin and Sirius had tried to find her, but when they found out were she was, they knew they could not do anything." I wonder when Elizabeth will return," Ron said. " I don't think she will return" Hermione answered. " Maybe we will see her at the party" Ron said. " If Lucius Malfoy is there, there is a large chance that she will be there as well. And do you know what I have heard? Snape will be at the party as well" " I am really happy that your dad invited us" Hermione said. They continued talking, not knowing that there was a lonely, heart broken girl miles away from them  
  
Voldemort's castle  
  
Elizabeth walked through the corridors towards the great hall. Her uncle wanted to speak to her. " Probably about Tom" Elizabeth thought. She entered the great hall. Her uncle was sitting on some kind of a throne. A throne of bone. Not normal bones, but the bones of wizards that he had killed. " What do you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked. "About you" Voldemort answered. " About me?" Elizabeth asked. "Or about Tom?" With a loud bang the door flew open. It was Lucius Malfoy. He quickly walked up to Elizabeth and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. "You'll have to excuse me, my dear uncle," she said. " I have some 'business' to attend." Voldemort nodded. "As you wish, my dear princess" he said with a dangerously icy voice.  
  
Elizabeth hurried to the door of the castle. Someone was waiting for her there. It was a black dog, with a letter in its mouth. On the letter the name "Elizabeth Maeve Riddle" was written. " Thank you Sirius" Elizabeth said, taking the letter from the black dog. She quickly read it. She summoned a pen and paper and wrote a reply on the paper. She gave it to the black dog and the dog ran into the shadows of the night. Elizabeth turned around. "Let's go inside. Lucius. It's cold here outside." She said, with tears in her eyes.  
A/N Please R/R I really hope to get some reviews. The story isn't that bad, is it? 


	7. Chapter 7: A party and seeing old friend...

Chapter 7  
  
Not all shadows are cast by light. Some are cast by darkness.  
  
The party was held at Mr Fudge's house and a lot of employees from the Ministry were invited. Harry, Ron and Hermione attended as well. Unfortunately, Professor Snape was invited as well. But they had fun and laughed when Fred and George pulled some pranks on the guests. And then two new guests arrived. One of them was a pale man with very light hair. The other one was a girl with dark, red hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a dark red dress with golden ivy on it. Everyone looked at them, for everyone knew who the man was, and no one knew who the girl was. Snape walked towards them. "Lucius, who is that charming girl?" he asked, looking Elizabeth straight into her eyes. " You know who I am " Elizabeth answered. "If anything "happens" tonight, I will tell the ministry who are responsible for this" Snape said. " The question is if you will survive this night when something "happens". You can't be too sure about that," Elizabeth said. Snape shot her a glare, and walked to professor McGonnagall and started talking to her. Elizabeth and Lucius both went their own ways, one heading for a group of his friends, the other one heading for the table with the snacks. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the table with the snacks as well. "Are you ever going to return at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. A sad smile appeared on Elizabeth's face. She shook her head. "But I made a promise that I will protect you. And I will keep that promise" She hugged Harry. " Come to the Hall at half past nine" she whispered. And then she let go of Harry and walked to Lucius to join the conversation he was in.  
  
"What was that about? " Lucius asked. "Nothing" Elizabeth answered. "I am trying to make him trust me so that it will be even more painful when he will be captured because he trusted me.."  
  
A/N please R/R. Guess what will happen "tonight". And what do you think that Elizabeth will do? 


	8. Chapter 8: The time turner, and an invis...

Chapter 8  
  
It was half past nine. Harry could see it at the clock in the hall. He heard some one approach him. He turned around and saw Elizabeth. She looked very pale and she didn't look as calm as she usually did. "Follow me" she said, looking around nervously. They walked through the front door and then they walked through the large garden that surround Mr Fudge's house, until they reached a large tree. "We are here Sirius" Elizabeth said. A black dog appeared out of the shadow of the tree. Harry starred at the dog. "Sirius?" he said. The black dog wagged its tail. "Follow Sirius" Elizabeth said. "It won't be safe for you here". Elizabeth turned around and returned to the party, knowing that Harry would be safe with Sirius.  
  
Elizabeth waited in the Hall, using an invisibility spell. She had used the time-turner, to travel back in time so Lucius would not get suspicious. She saw Harry enter the Hall, and a few minutes later, she saw herself entering the hall. And then she saw herself and Harry leave the house. She quickly muttered a spell which would take off the invisibility spell. She entered the room in which the party was held. Lucius shot her a questioning look, because he saw her leave a few minutes after Harry left. She walked towards him. She walked towards him. "It is time" Lucius said. Elizabeth checked her watch, which was hanging on a golden chain on her neck. It was shaped like a leaf, and it was made of black glass, with purple and blue swirls. Elizabeth nodded. Silently she prayed that Harry and Sirius would be safe by now. 


	9. Chapter 9: Returning to Hogwarts and som...

Loads of thanks to thepetuniabowl and kayrein for their lovely reviews. @ Kayrein: I was thinking about some romance for Harry, but I wasn't sure with whom. Tough he might fall in love with someone in one of the later chapters @ Thepetuniabowl: Maybe I will make a really huge novel of this story. To be honest, I am not sure how long this story will be. I don't even know how it will end. **^_^ And loads of thanks for the great review. Do you happen to be interested in a job as my beta-reader? BTW, you probably already know who Elizabeth's father is, don't you? I posted something about this on the message board.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Suddenly a group of wizards in black robes and white masks appeared. Everyone started to panic when the deatheaters started firing curses. "Harry? Where is Harry?" Hermione screamed. Elizabeth realised that it wasn't safe here for Ron, Hermione or herself. "Follow me! "Elizabeth said. They quickly walked to the fireplace and Elizabeth gave Ron and Hermione some floo powder. She threw something into the fire and the walked in to the fire while saying "Gryffindor Tower". And then she disappeared..  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Elizabeth walked to her Divination class. She had returned to Hogwarts. She was quite surprised when they accepted her back at Hogwarts. Everyone had survived the attack and Sirius and Harry were both unharmed. Dumbledore had been really nice and he said that he was glad that she had returned to Hogwarts. Elizabeth had said that she could not tell him everything about her and her past, and he had accepted that. Elizabeth had asked him if he knew who her father was. But he didn't knew the answer to her question. Elizabeth didn't have a clue either. There were only three people who knew who her father was: her father, her mother Afary and her uncle, Voldemort...  
  
Elizabeth sat down on one of the easy chairs in the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney stepped out of the shadows and she told the class what they were going to do this lesson. They were going to stare into crystal balls. After she explained how you should use a crystal ball, she handed everyone a crystal ball and everyone tried to see something in it. Elizabeth tried to see something in it as well. First she could only see fog. But then she saw something in the crystal ball. Something black. It was a black dog. She saw it was Sirius. " What do you see?" a voice asked. The voice belonged to professor Trelawney. "A black dog." Elizabeth whispered. The bell rang. Everyone stood up and left the classroom. The Gryffindors walked to the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom. Their DADA teacher was Professor Lupin. His lessons were never boring. The Gryffindors entered the classroom and took a seat. "Today we are going to defend ourselves against Boggarts" Lupin announced. "There is one in that chest" he said, pointing at a black chest, which was shaking. "Does everyone remember the defence spell?" Lupin asked. Everyone nodded. Lupin walked to the chest and the students followed him. " Who wants to try first?" Lupin asked. Harry stepped forward. Lupin opened the chest. A dementor cam out of the chest. Harry yelled the defence spell and the dementor was suddenly wearing a pink dress with pink roses on it. " Mr Weasley, you are next" Lupin said. Ron stepped forward and the Boggart changed into a large spider. Ron used the defence spell and the spider rolled on the ground. It had lost its legs. "Miss Riddle, you are next" Lupin said. Elizabeth stepped forward...  
  
A/N Clifhanger. I know, I am evil. Please review. I pay attention to what you say in your reviews, they help me to improve this story and to improve my writing. What do you think the Boggart will turn into when it faces Elizabeth?  
  
And loads of thanks to the BEST beta-reader in the world..... Susan!!! You are the best beta-reader in the world!  
  
*~* Elizabeth Riddle aka Thaurisiel aka moonshinefairy *~* 


	10. Chapter 10: The Boggart, a hidden chambe...

Chapter 10  
  
The Boggart changed into a human. It changed into Elizabeth. But it looked different. The Boggart was paler then Elizabeth. And it had an evil grin on its face. " Ridiculus" Elizabeth said. The Boggart was now dressed like a princess from a fairy-tale, with a long pink gown and a ridiculous large crown. "Miss Granger, you are next," Lupin said. After everyone had faced the Boggart, Lupin defeated the Boggart. After that, he gave them homework. Since this was their last lesson, everyone went to their common room to make their homework after the bell rang. Elizabeth, Harry and Ron made their Divination homework together. They had to look into a crystal ball and write down what they saw and what it could mean. Elizabeth fetched her crystal ball and Ron tried to see something in it. " I see fog." Ron said. "Try to concentrate" Elizabeth answered. Ron concentrated. " I can see something," he said. " What do you see?" Harry asked. " I don't know. It looks like a castle." "I'll try next," Elizabeth said. She starred into the crystal ball. She saw the black dog again. " What do you see?" Ron asked. " The black dog again" Elizabeth answered. " I wonder what it means."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth walked towards the Great Hall, for dinner. Suddenly, a house-elf ran towards Elizabeth. It was Dobby. " Dobby?" Elizabeth asked, looking quite surprised. " What are you doing here?" " Someone wants to speak to you Miss Elizabeth" Dobby said. " Who wants to speak to me?" " Bad master wants to speak to you" Dobby replied. " He is waiting for you at the lake". Elizabeth sighed. She summoned a quill and a bottle of ink and started writing a letter. After she finished the letter, she wrote " To Lucius Malfoy" on it. She changed the quill into an owl and gave the owl the letter. The owl flew away. " Why didn't Miss Elizabeth send Dobby with a message? " Dobby asked. " Because I don't think you would have survived it Dobby" Elizabeth answered. And Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth continued to the Great Hall.  
  
It was night, and everyone was asleep. Except Elizabeth. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She had asked Dobby to wake Harry up around midnight and to tell him to go to the common room and to take his invisibility cloak with him. She heard someone walking down the stairs. It was Harry, with his invisibility cloak. Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her invisibility cloak. Harry looked puzzled. " I want to show you something" Elizabeth said. They both putted on their invisibility cloak and climbed through the portrait hole. Elizabeth grabbed Harry's hand, because he could not follow her because she was invisible. They walked through corridors; they walked up the stairs and down the stairs. Harry realised they were now in a part of the castle he didn't know. They stood still in front of a statue of a snake. " Open" Elizabeth hissed in Parseltongue. The statue of the snake moved and a door was revealed. Elizabeth opened the door and they walked through it. The door slammed shut behind them. Elizabeth took her invisibility cloak of and Harry did the same. They were in a large chamber, with portraits on the walls and statues of snakes. Flowing, black candles lighted the chamber. "What is this?" Harry asked. " This chamber was build by Salzar Slytherin and as you could see, it can only be opened by Parselmouths. This room was build for Parselmouths to hide in if there would be problems. Salazar Slytherin thought that Parselmouths were better then normal witches and wizards, so that is why he build this. And the portraits on the wall are portraits of all the Parseltongues that attend or have attended at Hogwarts. There is a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and even one of you, Harry. And one of me". Harry looked at the portraits and he saw that Elizabeth was speaking the truth. He saw a portrait of himself when he was 11 and one of a very young Tom Riddle. Elizabeth checked her watch. "Harry, we need to go now, it is getting late". Elizabeth paused for a moment. " If there will ever be an attack on Hogwarts, hide here. I have cast a spell so that only Gryffindors can enter this room". Elizabeth and Harry putted on their invisibility cloak and they returned to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, an owl with a red envelope arrived for Elizabeth. It was a Howler. Elizabeth starred at it in disbelief. " A Howler?" she asked. She opened the envelope. " What were you thinking? " Lucius's voice yelled. " You are not going to get away with this young lady!" " Cremare!" Elizabeth yelled. The Howler was set on fire before it could say anything else. Elizabeth sighed. She took a quill and parchment out of her bag and started writing a letter to Lucius. When she had finished the letter, she gave the letter to the owl and the owl flew away. " Harry!" Hermione said, handing him the Daily Prophet. Harry looked at it and he looked shocked. "What is the matter?" Elizabeth asked. Harry handed her the Daily Prophet. "O my god." Elizabeth said. "We must do something!" Harry said. "But what can we do?" Hermione asked. "You go to Dumbledore and tell him about this, although I think he already knows it. I'll handle this." Elizabeth stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Please R/R. I am not yet telling you what was in the Daily Prophet, but if you read the chapter, you might already have an idea... 


	11. Chapter 11: About Tom

Chapter 11  
  
That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for Elizabeth in the Gryffindor common room. Elizabeth returned around midnight. She looked tired and she had several cuts and bruises. When she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione she smiled. Harry sighed in relief. Elizabeth sat down in a chair. " Where is he now?" Hermione asked. "Somewhere safe" Elizabeth answered. " You need to go to the Hospital wings, to get all your cuts and bruises healed" Hermione said. Elizabeth nodded. " Hermione, could you do me a favour please?" Elizabeth asked. Hermione nodded. "Could you get my bag from the girl's dormitory and walk to the Hospital Wing with me?" Hermione nodded. She stood up and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to get Elizabeth's bag. " How did you got all the cuts and bruises?" Ron asked. " I started panicking and a curse hit me" " You started panicking?" Harry asked. "Why?" " There were some Dementors" Elizabeth answered. Hermione walked down the stairs, with Elizabeth's bag. Elizabeth stood up. " Come on Hermione, let's go to the Hospital Wing" Elizabeth said. They both climbed through the portrait hole and went to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Why are two young Gryffindors walking through the castle when they could be asleep?" an icy voice asked. Elizabeth and Hermione turned around. It was Snape. "Because one young Gryffindor needs to go to the Hospital Wing" Elizabeth replied. "I see" Snape said. " You can go back to your dormitory Miss Granger. I'll escort Miss Riddle to the Hospital Wing". Hermione gave Elizabeth her bag and she returned to the Gryffindor tower. Elizabeth quickly walked to the Hospital Wing and Snape followed her.  
  
The next morning, during Care For Magical Creatures someone knocked on the door of Hagrid's cottage. It had been too cold to do something outside, so they were now studying less dangerous animals in Hagrid's cottage. " Come in " Hagrid said. The door opened. It was Lucius Malfoy. " You!!!!!" Hagrid shouted "You." " Hagrid, calm down!" Elizabeth said. " Why are you here Mr Malfoy?" Elizabeth asked. " I want to speak to you" Lucius Malfoy said. " Very well" Elizabeth said. They both walked out of Hagrid's cottage.  
  
"That was very impressive" Lucius said. " What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. " The way you saved Sirius Black" Lucius answered. " That was because he is a friend, although I think you don't even know what a friend is" Elizabeth said. " Why are you here?" " The Dark Lord wants you to return" Lucius said. " That is not an answer to my question Lucius" Elizabeth said. She heard someone behind her. She turned around. It was Tom. " Tom..." Elizabeth whispered. Tom walked towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked one step backwards every time he walked one step forward. Elizabeth turned around and ran towards the castle. Tom ran after her.  
  
Elizabeth did not show up at any of the lessons that day. She did not show at dinner either. Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy had left. Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. In the common room they saw Elizabeth. She was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace. Her hair looked messy and her eyes were red. " Elizabeth?" Hermione said. Elizabeth sniffed. Hermione walked towards Elizabeth. " Elizabeth, are you all right?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth sniffed again and nodded. Hermione put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. " What happened Elizabeth? We were worried about you, after you left with Lucius and did not return". Hermione said. Elizabeth was crying again. " Elizabeth, could you tell us what happened?" Harry asked. " Tom" Elizabeth sniffed. " He was here" " With Malfoy?" Ron asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Lucius wanted me to return to the Dark side. And then Tom appeared. I ran away from him" " Why did you run away from him? " Harry asked. Elizabeth went silent. "When I got out of Azkaban, I returned to the Malfoys." Elizabeth said. " Lucius gave me the diary and ordered me to repair it. I repaired it and gave it back to Lucius. We revived Tom from the diary. It cost one Muggle's life. Tom and I fell in love. I would have done anything for him. But the Aurors killed him. It broke my heart. Around that time, Pettigrew wanted to revive Voldemort, and Lucius made sure I would help to revive Voldemort. I had to join the Dark side. I went to Hogwarts and Lucius and I tried to revive Tom and the Basilisk. But we failed. It almost cost me my life. A few days later, I woke up in the chamber of secrets. And there was Tom. I was so happy to see him again. We returned to Voldemort's castle. We were happy. But one night, I could not fall asleep and I decided to go on a walk though the castle. I walked past a chamber and I heard Tom's voice. He was talking to Voldemort about me. I heard Tom say that I believed he loved me. At that moment, I realised that Tom didn't love me. Every time he tried to talk to me or to come near me, I walked away from him. I did not want to see him again". " You still love him, don't you?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth nodded. " Even although I know he has never loved me, I still love him," Elizabeth said. Elizabeth stood up and walked up the stairs, to the girl's dormitory. She was still crying.  
  
A/N Please Read and Review. There is a great picture made by June. It is the scene in which Tom dies. The link to it is in my signature. 


	12. Chapter 12: At Hogsmade

Chapter 12  
  
The next weekend, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth went to Hogsmade. A new shop with antique magical objects and books had just opened. Elizabeth had always been fascinated by antique objects and books, for some held great secrets. Harry had received a letter from Sirius. Sirius had asked them to meet him in Hogsmade and to bring him some food. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth had been to the kitchens, to get some food for Sirius. They took some chicken wings; bread, sausages and Elizabeth cooked something for him as well. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth went to Hogsmade. They bought a Dr-Coffee's-ever-filling-coffee-cup for Sirius. After that Harry and Ron went to the pet shop, because Ron's owl, Pig, was looking a bit dull. Hermione went to the bookshop and Elizabeth went to Simon's Antique shop. Elizabeth entered the antique shop. The shop was dark, and the curtains were closed. The only light came from candles. There were bookcases and shelves, full of antique objects. " Can I help you Miss?" a soft voice asked. Elizabeth turned around. The voice came from an old man with white hair and glasses. "Yes please" Elizabeth said, "I am looking for something with which you can find out who your family is". The old man nodded. "Hmmm.. I think I have got what you are looking for". He walked to one of the bookcases and began searching the bookshelves for something. "Ah, here it is" he said. He took a large, black book from one of the shelves. He handed the book to Elizabeth. On the cover of the book was a small golden box attached, that could be opened. The old man explained how it worked. " You have to open the box and put a lock of your own hair in it. Then you must wait a few seconds and then you can open the book to see who you family is. You can also see if they are alive." " This is what I need," Elizabeth said," I am also looking for an orb in which you can see where someone is". The old man walked to a table on which on orb was lying. He picked it up." Is this what you are looking for?" the old man asked. Elizabeth looked at the orb. It was black and there were red swirls in it. " Yes, this is what I was looking for" Elizabeth answered. She paid the orb and the book, and after that she left the shop.  
  
Elizabeth entered the pet shop. Ron's owl was just being examined. Elizabeth felt that someone or something was starring at her. Elizabeth looked around to see who or what was starring at her. It was a pair of yellow eyes. The eyes belonged to a young, black cat. Elizabeth walked to the cat and petted it on its head. " A pity he has never found a home" a voice said. The voice come from one of the witches whom were running the shop. " Why has he never found a home?" Elizabeth asked. "Because he will always stay this young. People like a cat, but they don't want to be stuck with it forever. And he has got a mind of his own as well" the witch said. Elizabeth grinned. "Sounds like he is a perfect cat" Elizabeth said. The cat gave a confirming mew. It jumped onto the counter and the jumped into Elizabeth's bag. "It seems like he likes you" the witch said. Suddenly, they heard screaming from outside. 


	13. Chapter 13: Attack of Deatheaters

Chapter 13  
  
Elizabeth ran out of the shop to see what was going on. In the street was a group of deatheaters. Elizabeth ran back into shop. "Harry, you must leave now," Elizabeth said. " How?" Harry asked. Elizabeth thought about this for a few seconds. " I'll transform you into birds" Elizabeth said. "You can fly to Hogwarts. The spell will last for only half an hour, so you'll have to be quick" " But what about you?" Harry asked. "I'll be all right Harry, they won't hurt me" Elizabeth answered. She pointed her wand at Harry, Ron and Hermione. " "Muta in avitem" Elizabeth said. There was a blue flash, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were now three pigeons. "Fly!" Elizabeth yelled when she saw a few deatheaters enter the shop. The three pigeons flew away, to Hogwarts. The Deatheaters fired curses at the three pigeons, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were too quick. The Deatheaters now fired curses at the customers in the shop. Elizabeth quickly ducked behind the counter, and tried to hide behind it. She closed her eyes and she put her hands on her ears. She waited for the Deatheaters to stop firing curses and to leave. They didn't leave. They didn't stop firing curses either. Elizabeth was afraid. She was afraid that they would find her and that they would take her back to Malfoy Manor or Voldemort's Castle. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. Elizabeth opened her eyes. It was Deatheater. Elizabeth started screaming and struggling, but I did not help her. The Deatheater dragged her to her feet. " Walk " he ordered, dragging her along with him. The Deatheater dragged Elizabeth out of the shop, towards a group of Deatheaters, who were duelling with some of the teachers and Aurors. "Potter is gone " a Deatheater yelled. "What!" yelled the Deatheater that was holding Elizabeth. He loosened his grip on Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth pulled her arm free and ran away. One of the Deatheaters fired a spell at her, and the force of the spell knocked her backwards. Elizabeth hit her head against a wall. She sank to her feet. And then everything went black.  
  
When Elizabeth woke up, she was lying on a bed. She recognised the room she was in. It was her room at Malfoy Manor. Elizabeth tried to get up, but she had a horrible headache. Suddenly she heard meowing. It was the black cat. It had been in her bag all the time, and now it had crept out of its bag. The black cat jumped on Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth petted the cat on its head, and the cat started to purr. It curled itself up beside her on the bed and it fell asleep. Elizabeth smiled. The door opened. It was Lucius, with a bottle of blue potion. He looked at the cat. " What is that?" he asked. "A cat " Elizabeth whispered. Lucius nodded. He placed the bottle with the blue potion on the nightstand next to her bed. "I would suggest that you drink it" Lucius said. "It is against your headache". After that he left. Elizabeth took the bottle form the nightstand. "It can't make me feel any worse" Elizabeth thought when she drank it. When the bottle was empty she put it back on the nightstand. Her headache decreased. But as her headache decreased, she started to feel drowsy. And at the moment the headache was gone Elizabeth was asleep.. 


	14. Chapter 14: At Hogwarts

Chapter 14  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned safely to Hogwarts. When they had turned back into humans they went to Dumbledore's office. They told him about the Deatheaters. Harry was worried about Elizabeth. Dumbledore told them to go to the Hospital Wing, so that Madam Pomfrey could look if they were not hurt.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey saw them enter the Hospital Wing and she asked: " What kind of trouble have you three gotten into this time?" " Deatheaters attacked Hogsmade" Hermione answered. Madame Pomfrey went a few shades paler. She quickly checked if they were all right, and after that they left the Hospital Wing. When they came out of the Hospital Wing they saw students being brought to the Hospital Wing. Most of them were injured, or were obviously hitten by a curse. They looked for Elizabeth, but she wasn't among the injured students. They saw Professor McGonnagall and ran towards her. " Professor, do you know where Elizabeth is?" Hermione asked." She isn't among the students that were injured, and we do not know where she is" " She is captured by the Deatheaters" Professor McGonnagall said. " I suggest that you return to the Gryffindor Tower now". After that Professor McGonnagall left. Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower. When they climbed through the portrait-hole they saw a black dog sitting in front of the fire. When the dog saw Harry, Ron and Hermione he barked. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the dog. The dog looked around to make sure that no one could see him. After that the dog changed into Sirius. "Where is Elizabeth" Sirius asked. "She is captured by the Deatheaters" Harry answered. " Then you must promise me something Harry. Promise me that you won't try to rescue Elizabeth" Sirius said. Harry nodded. After that, Sirius said goodbye and he left, thinking about a way to save Elizabeth.  
  
A/N This one is bit short, but the next one will be longer. Please review( 


	15. Chapter 15: An escape?

Chapter 15  
  
When Elizabeth woke up her headache had disappeared. Elizabeth carefully got out of her bed, so that she would not wake up the black cat. She walked towards the closet and it opened it. She chose a long, red dress and she put it on. The cat had woken up up and was hungry. " You must be hungry" Elizabeth said. " Let's go to the kitchen". At that moment the door opened. A house-elf entered the room. " Master asked if you could have breakfast with him" the house-elf said. Elizabeth shook her head. " I'll eat my breakfast in the kitchen" Elizabeth said. She picked up the cat and went to the kitchen. The house-elf left to tell Lucius that Elizabeth would be eating her breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
When Elizabeth entered the kitchen she was greeted by some house-elves. They were happy to serve her with anything she would like. They gave Elizabeth a cup of tea and some sandwiches. And they gave the cat some fish and some milk. Suddenly Elizabeth realised that the cat didn't had a name yet. She decided to call the cat Fëanor, because she liked that name. After they had both finished their meal they returned o Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth looked for her bag. After she found it Elizabeth and Fëanor went to the library. Elizabeth had the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around and she saw a house-elf hiding. It was obvious that Lucius had ordered the house-elf to follow Elizabeth and to make sure that Elizabeth would not leave the house. Elizabeth didn't care that the house-elf followed her. If she would leave the house, Lucius would find her in a few minutes. Elizabeth entered the library and sat down on one of the chairs. She took the book with the golden box on it out of her bag. She summoned a pair of scissors and cut a lock from her hair. She putted the hair in the golden box. She closed the box and the book started glowing. After the glow had faded Elizabeth opened the book. On the first page she saw a drawing of herself, her name, date of birth and more information about herself. Elizabeth turned the page over. On the next page she saw a drawing of her mother before she was murdered. On the next page she saw a drawing of a man with black hair. She recognised him. It was Sirius. Elizabeth starred at the page. " Does he know?" Elizabeth thought. After starring at the book for a few more minutes she closed the book. She went to the diningroom where Lucius was probably waiting for her.  
  
"So you decided to come," Lucius Malfoy said. Elizabeth nodded and sat down on a chair opposite to Lucius. " How is your headache?" Lucius asked. " My headache is fine" Elizabeth answered with an icy voice. " I have seen that you ordered a house-elf to follow me," "Just to make sure that you won't disappear" Lucius said. " Even if I would leave this house, I would not get very far," Elizabeth said." I know that you will not try to leave the house. But other people might try to make you leave the house. And we don't want that, do we?" Lucius said. Elizabeth glared at him. " I heard from the house-elf that you have already used the book. Who is he?" Lucius asked. " It's none of your business" Elizabeth replied. " It is my business" Lucius said. " Well, if you really want to know, ask my uncle" Elizabeth said and she stood up and she left the room.  
  
Elizabeth went to her room and sat down on her bed, next to Fëanor. She looked at a painting on the wall, with people changing into birds on it. Suddenly she got an idea. She always had a polyjuice potion in her bag. She could change into Narcissa and leave the house. But there still was the house-elf. She had to get rid of him. She put the sleeping cat into her bag and went to Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom. Just before she entered the bedroom she whirled around and petrified the house-elf that was following her. After that she changed the petrified house-elf into a sock, which she put into her bag. She entered Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom. She looked around and saw a small box in which Narcissa kept her hairstuff. She opened the book and looked for some hairs that were on some of the hairaccesoires. Elizabeth found a few hairs and putted them into the polyjuicepotion. The potion turned white. Elizabeth took a deep breath and she drank the potion. Elizabeth started to feel nauseous. Her body began to change and her hair turned blond. Elizabeth looked in the mirror. She looked exactly the same as Narcissa. Except for her clothes. She looked in one of the closets She putted on a blue dress and she did her hair the same way as Narcissa did. After that she walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the front door. She was free... 


	16. Chapter 16: A different life

Chapter 16  
  
Elizabeth apparated to Diagon Alley. She used a spell to make herself invisible and she waited for the potion's effect to wear off. When she was her normal self again, she asked for a room in the hotel at Diagon Alley. After she got the keys she went to Gringots to get some money out of her vault. And after that she went to Madam Malkin's to get some clothes, because al she had taken with her was her bag. She bought some clothes and returned to the hotel and she told Tom, the barman, that someone else would be living in her room. After that she went to her room. She stood in front of the mirror and used her wand to change her hair, her eyes, her face and more. Her dark, red hair became black; her emerald eyes became green; her skin became paler and her body became skinnier. She also made herself taller and she made herself look older. After some more changes she changed a rat into her old self and made the rat go downstairs and give Tom the keys and leave the hotel. After that she apparated to Diagon Alley and went to the hotel. She asked Tom, the barman, the keys of her room. When he asked who she was she said" Ophelia. Ophelia Black" . The barkeeper gave her to keys and Elizabeth went to her room and she fell asleep on the bed.  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, Elizabeth looked in the Daily Prophet for a job. Not because she needed the money, but because she needed something to do. There were quite some jobs available, from nanny to Daily Prophet reporter, but Elizabeth was looking for a job at Diagon Alley. She found two: One as a potionsmaker in the potionsshop, one as a saleswoman at Quills and Dots. Elizabeth decided to go to the potionsshop first. But they told her the job was already taken. So Elizabeth went to Quills and Dots. She got the job and she could start the next day.  
  
" Master, we have found Davy. He is petrified," a house-elf said. " What?" Lucius said. "Where is Elizabeth?" " I don't know sir," the house-elf said. " Then find her!" Lucius said. The house-elf searched though the whole house, but they could not find Elizabeth. When the house-elf told Lucius that they could not find her, Lucius knew that Elizabeth was gone, and that it would be very hard to find her. But Lucius also had another problem. He had to tell Voldemort that Elizabeth had escaped. And that would be even harder then finding Elizabeth.  
  
Dumbledore had asked Sirius to come to his office, because he wanted to tell him something. Sirius knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office and he entered the office." Please sit down Sirius" Dumbledore said. Sirius sat down on a chair. " Sirius, we have found out who Elizabeth's father is. We know that her Mother was Afary Riddle. And now we know who her father is" " Who is her father then?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore looked Sirius into his eyes. " You are her father Sirius" Sirius was silent for a few moments. " But how is that possible? When Afary disappeared, she was not pregnant" " She was" Dumbledore said. A house-elf entered the office and he gave Dumbledore a letter. Dumbledore read the letter and he smiled. " Finally some good news" Dumbledore said. " Elizabeth has escaped. We don't know where she is, but people from the ministry and Aurors will be looking for her" " I hope she will be here soon. Why isn't she here yet?" Sirius asked. " Because you can't apparate to Hogwarts. If she would have tried to get here the Deatheaters would have already captured her" Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded. He and Sirius talked about more things. But they didn't knew that there also was another reason why Elizabeth had not come to Hogwarts... 


	17. Chapter 17: A job!

Chapter 17  
  
" No stranger to the shadows and a long day .."  
  
Elizabeth was woken up by Tom, the barkeeper. Still a bit sleepy, Elizabeth asked: "Why did you wake me up?" "There are two gentlemen that want to speak to you" Tom said. "Great" Elizabeth said, pulling her pillow over her head. "It's two o'clock in the morning, who are important enough to wake me up at a time like this?" "Mr Lupin and Mr Snape. They want to talk to you about someone named Elizabeth Riddle. It appears to be that you are the last person who has talked to her." Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She put on her dressing gown and she went downstairs. She saw Snape and Lupin sitting at a table and they were drinking some coffee. When Elizabeth walked down the stairs they looked up. Elizabeth sat down on a chair opposite to Lupin and Snape. "Would you like some coffee too?" Tom the barkeeper asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "Some hot chocolate milk please" she said. Elizabeth yawned. "Miss Ophelia Black?" Lupin asked. Elizabeth nodded. " What do you know about Elizabeth Riddle?" Snape asked. " What do you want to know about Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked. " We want to know where she is. You are the last person that has talked with her," Lupin said. " I don't know where she is. She didn't tell me. But I know her, and I think that you can find here somewhere you will not expect to find her" Elizabeth said. " Like where?" Snape asked. " What is the last place you expect to find her?" Elizabeth asked. " Here, at Hogwarts, or at the Malfoy Manor" Lupin said. " Then those are the places you should look for her" Elizabeth answered. " But why would she be at any of those places?" Lupin asked. " Because no one would think about looking for her there" Elizabeth said. She yawned. " Any other questions?" Elizabeth asked. Snape shook his head. " Then I'll go back to sleep" Elizabeth said. She stood up and she returned to her chamber. Neither Snape nor Lupin had even the slightest idea that she was actually Elizabeth Riddle. Her distinguish was perfect....  
  
The next morning, Elizabeth stood up and she put on a purple dress. After that she went downstairs to have some breakfast. She was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy. He was walking towards her. " Miss Ophelia Black?" he said. " Yes, that is me" Elizabeth said, eating a sandwich that Tom had given her. " I want to ask you something about Elizabeth Riddle" Lucius Malfoy said. "Well, I have got no time to chat with you" Elizabeth said, walking out of the hotel. Lucius Malfoy tried to follow her, but Elizabeth had disappeared." She has to return to the hotel" Lucius thought. " And then she won't be able to walk away like that..."  
  
Elizabeth entered Quills and Dots. " You are early" the man behind the counter said. Elizabeth nodded. " Malfoy wanted to talk to me" Elizabeth said. " And you do not want to talk to him?" the man behind the counter asked. "Will, I don't even want to see him at the moment" Elizabeth said. " If Lucius Malfoy comes here, could you tell him that I am not here?" " Of course" Will said " and if I say that to him I am speaking the truth". Elizabeth looked puzzled. " A few wizards and witches have ordered some books. Those books have just arrived. But the books are too large, and too heavy to be carried by owls. So maybe you can bring the books to the people who have ordered the books. I'll give you a list with the addresses" Will said. He handed her a list with twelve addresses on it. "The books are over there" he said, pointing at a large pile of gigantic books. "Can't they be mad smaller with a spell"? Elizabeth asked. Will shook his head. "There is a spell on each books, so that no one can put a spell on the book". Elizabeth walked towards the pile of books and picked one up. She looked on the list with addresses. "Okay, first address: Polyjuice Alley number 66, Godrics Hollow". Elizabeth grabbed some floo powder out of her pocket and walked towards the fireplace. She threw the powder into the fire. The fire turned purple for a moment. Elizabeth stepped into the fire and she said very clearly: "Polyjuice Alley number 66, Godrics Hollow".  
  
Elizabeth fell out of the fireplace. Her hair was messy and there were a few black stripes on her face. The book wasn't damaged at all. "Hello" Elizabeth said. "Anybody home"? Elizabeth heard footsteps and she turned around. An old wizard with white hair was walking towards her. "Who are you"? he asked. "I am Ophelia Black, from Quills and Dots" Elizabeth said. "Are you Mr. Ghastlytower"? Elizaeth asked. The old wizard nodded. "Then this is for you " Elizabeth said, handing him the large book. "Have a nice day" Elizabeth said. She walked towards the fireplace and she threw some floo powder into the fire place. The fire turned purple for a moment and Elizabeth stepped into the fire. "Quills and Dots, Diagon Alley" Elizabeth said.  
  
When Elizabeth returned to Quills and Dots around lunchtime, her hair was a total mess and her face looked horrible. When Will saw her he started laughing. "Do I look that bad"? Elizabeth asked. Will nodded, still laughing. Elizabeth grabbed her wand and she used a spell to fix her hair and to clean up her face. When Will had finally stopped laughing he had some bad new for Elizabeth. "Another three books have been ordered" Will said. "They are for the library at Hogwarts". Elizabeth sighed. "I'll deliver those last, because it will take a lot of time since you can't use floo powder to get to Hogwarts. But first, I'll have some lunch" Elizabeth said. After Elizabeth had eaten her lunch she continued to deliver the books.  
  
Around half past four Elizabeth had delivered all of the books, except for three books. She used floo powder to get to Hogsmade. When she arrived at Hogsmade she summoned a flock of fairies to help her carry two of the books. She went to Hogwarts and to the library. Madam Pince gave her a strange look when Elizabeth entered the library. " Hi, I am Ophelia Black, from Quills and Dots" Elizabeth said. " I have come here to bring you the books that you have ordered". After she said this, Elizabeth used a spell, which made the fairies disappear. After that Elizabeth left the library. At the door of the castle she bumped into Professor Snape. " Oh I am terribly sorry ", Elizabeth said. " Miss Black, now that you are here I would like to talk to you" Snape said. " Well.... I haven't got a lot of time", Elizabeth said. She looked at her watch. " Actually, I need to go now. Bye". Elizabeth quickly walked out of the castle and she went to Hogsmade. She used floo powder to get back to Quills and Dots. When she arrived there, she saw that Will was waiting for her. They both went to their homes. Elizabeth didn't notice that someone was watching her from the shadows... 


	18. Chapter 18: Being watched from the shado...

Chapter 18  
  
Elizabeth felt that someone was watching her. She whirled around. She couldn't see anyone. But still she felt that someone was watching her. She had felt this for the past few days. She was walking through a corridor at the Leaky Cauldron. She went down the stairs and heard someone following her. Elizabeth turned around. "Who is there?" Elizabeth asked. There came no reply. She turned around and continued walking down the stairs. Suddenly she whirled around and yelled: "Paralitis!" The spell hit a mirror and backfired at Elizabeth. Elizabeth fell down the stairs. She heard something break. Tom, who had heard Elizabeth falling down the stairs, quickly ran to her. "Ophelia! What happened?" he asked. "I fell down the stairs," Elizabeth murmured. Elizabeth tried to stand up, only to find out she was still paralysed. "I. accidentally paralysed myself," Elizabeth murmured. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's to get you healed" Tom said. He asked one of the bartenders to keep an eye on the bar while he would bring Ophelia to St. Mungo's. They went to St. Mungo's and there the spell was lifted from Elizabeth. They also healed her arm, which was broken. And the whole time Elizabeth felt that someone was watching her.  
  
When Elizabeth returned to the hotel, she went to the bar to get some dinner. Tom brought her some dinner and he sat down on a chair opposite to Elizabeth. She told him that she was being followed and Tom advised her tom send an owl to Dumbledore. After she had finished her dinner she sent an owl to Dumbledore. After that she went to her room to sleep.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Elizabeth read the Daily Prophet. There had been an attack at the Ministry, by Deatheaters. Fudge had declared that Voldemort had returned. After Elizabeth had finished her breakfast she went to Quills and Dots. Around nine o'clock two wizards entered the shop. Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody. And a dog. A black dog. " Miss Black, could we talk to you for a moment please?" Lupin asked. Elizabeth nearly dropped a large pile of books, which she had levitated. She sent the books to the counter. "Please follow me," Elizabeth said. They walked to the back of the shop, where a few chairs and a table stood. Elizabeth sat down on a chair and Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody did the same. "Dumbledore told us about your letter. Have you felt that you were being followed since the attack at the Ministry?" Lupin asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "We already thought so," Mad-Eye Moody said. "We are sure that the person whom followed you was a Deatheater who is now either death or captured and taken to Azkaban". "I could have known that it was Deatheater who followed me," Elizabeth said. Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody stood up. "If you are being followed again, please send us an owl" Lupin said. Elizabeth nodded. Lupin and Mad-eye Moody left and Elizabeth went back to her work.  
  
The next morning, when Elizabeth went downstairs for breakfast, Tom called her. "Ophelia, have you read the Daily Prophet?" he asked. "No" Elizabeth replied. "Why do you want to know?" Tom handed her the Daily Prophet, which she read immediately. "Twenty wizards and witches have been captured by You- Know-Who. You-Know-Who has send an owl to the Daily Prophet to tell the wizarding world that he will release them if Elizabeth Maeve Riddle will return to his castle. If she won't return within two weeks, he will kill all twenty wizards and witches in a very painful way. People who know anything about Elizabeth Riddle's Location at the moment are asked to send an owl to Albus Dumbledore." Elizabeth looked at the newspaper. There was a photo of her with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the front page. She dropped the newspaper and she ran up the stairs to her room. She stood in front of the mirror in her room. She looked at herself. A tear ran down her cheek. "Finite omnia incates" she whispered. She looked the way she has looked before. The clothes she was wearing were too large. Someone opened the door of her chamber. "Ophelia?" Tom asked. Elizabeth turned around. "Miss Riddle?" Tom said, amazed. Elizabeth walked towards her closet, opened it and took a cape out of it. She put it on and she put the hood up. She grabbed her bag and she put her cat into it. She took her wand out of her pocket and she disappeared.  
  
Elizabeth apparated in front of the schoolgate. She opened the gate and walked to the door of the castle. Students were walking from Hagrid's cabin to the castle. They were looking at her curiously. A strong wind suddenly began to blow. Her hood was blown backwards. "Elizabeth!" someone called. It was Harry. Elizabeth paid no attention to him. Elizabeth went to the gargoyle and gave him the password. Stairs appeared and Elizabeth walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply she opened the door and entered Dumbledore's office. 


	19. Chapter 19: Return to the shadows

Chapter 19  
  
At lunch Elizabeth was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall. They walked to Elizabeth immediately and they sat down next to her. " Elizabeth?" Harry asked. Elizabeth didn't answer. " Sirius is here," Harry said. Still no reply. " He wants to talk to you" Harry said. Elizabeth remained silent. " Elizabeth, say something!" Harry said. Elizabeth took a deep breath. " Haven't you read the Daily Prophet?" she asked. " I have" Harry said. " If I return to their castle, they will kill me!" Elizabeth said. "I don't think they want you back just to kill you" Harry said. Elizabeth stood up and she went to the Gryffindor common room. In the common room, in front of the fireplace laid two animals. A cat and a black dog. Snurre and Sirius. When Sirius saw Elizabeth he raised his head and he stood up. Elizabeth followed the dog to Dumbledore's office. There the dog changed into Sirius. Elizabeth sat down on a chair, not looking at Sirius. " What do I have to do Sirius? Save those wizards and witches? Or should I care about myself?" Dumbledore entered the office. He sat down behind his desk. He had heard Elizabeth's last words. "Whatever you do Elizabeth " he said, "It is your decision". Elizabeth sighed. "I'll do it," she said quietly. She stood up and Sirius put his hands on her shoulders. Feeling that they needed to be left alone for some time, Dumbledore left his office. The last thing he saw was a crying Elizabeth hugging Sirius.  
  
Elizabeth had put all her clothes, books and other things into a large bag. She said farewell to Sirius for the last time. After this she grabbed a necklace out of the pocket of her robe. She put her thumb onto it and she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke disappeared Elizabeth was gone.  
  
Elizabeth fell onto a cold floor with her bag. Snurre crept out of her bag. Elizabeth picked it up and held it into her arms. Elizabeth looked around. Around her was a circle of deatheaters. One of them stepped forward. " Your wand please" Lucius Malfoy said. Elizabeth took her wand out of her pocket and she gave it to him. " Follow me please" Lucius Malfoy said. Elizabeth stood up and she followed him. Lucius led her to her room. He told Elizabeth to go into her room. As soon as she was inside the room, Lucius closed the door and he locked it. Elizabeth put Snurre onto the bed and she unpacked her clothes and her books. She put her clothes in her closet and she put her books under her bed. Then she noticed a door, which she had never seen before. She knew there was one door, which led to the bathroom, but she didn't know where this door led to. She opened it and she saw there was another chamber behind the door. There were a fireplace, a sofa and loads of shelves filled with books. There was also another door, which was locked. Elizabeth took a book out of the bookcase and she laid down on the sofa to read the book, since there was nothing else to do.  
  
Tom opened the door and he stepped into the chamber with the fireplace and the sofa. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the sofa, and Snurre was sleeping in Elizabeth's stomach. A book had been dropped onto the ground. Tom sat down on the sofa. " She is so beautiful," he thought. " She thinks I don't love her. That I never loved her. She is so wrong ". Tom gently laid a hand on Elizabeth's cheek. He sat there like that for a few minutes. Then he stood up and he kissed Elizabeth on her forehead. " We will be together. Forever..." he whispered. He left Elizabeth on the sofa, sleeping.  
  
When Elizabeth woke up it was eight o' clock in the morning. She was still lying on the sofa. Elizabeth stood up and she put on another dress, a dark, red one with some gold at the sleeves and at the neck. After that she brushed her hair. Elizabeth knew she couldn't escape without her wand. She was quite hungry, and she wondered when she would get breakfast. She heard someone unlocking the door and opening it. It was a house-elf. He had come to bring her to the dining room, to get some breakfast. Elizabeth picked up Snurre and she followed the house-elf. They walked through corridors and up stairs. The house-elf opened the door to the dining room and Elizabeth entered the dining room. There was some food on a large table. There was a deatheater standing in a corner. Elizabeth sat down on a chair and she put Snurre onto the table. Elizabeth took a small plate and she put some milk on it. On another plate she put some fish, which was put there for the cat. Elizabeth drank some tea with sugar, or rather sugar with some tea. She ate a few boiled eggs and some sausages on toast. When Elizabeth had finished breakfast she waited till Snurre had finished his breakfast too. When Snurre finished his breakfast he was quite full. She picked it up and walked to the fireplace. She sat down in front of it with Snurre on her lap. Elizabeth sat there for a while. Someone suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth didn't even have to look to know who it was. " Go away Tom" Elizabeth said. Tom sat down next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to stand up, but Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her down. " Elizabeth, listen to me!" Tom said. Elizabeth looked at him with teary eyes. " Tom... please..." Elizabeth said. Tom grabbed Elizabeth's hands. " Elizabeth I love you!" he said. Elizabeth shook her head. " No you don't" she whispered. " Yes I do!" Tom said, tightening his grip on Elizabeth's hands. "I loved you!" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. " I loved you, but you never loved me" " I did love you!" Tom said. " Then why did you tell Voldemort that I believed you loved me?" Elizabeth asked. " I didn't realise I loved you until you left" Tom said. Elizabeth stared at him. " I...I need some time to think about this' Elizabeth said. Tom let go of Elizabeth's hands and Elizabeth quickly stood up and walked away from Tom. A house-elf led Elizabeth back to her room, and Snurre followed her. 


	20. Chapter 20: Death

Chapter 20  
  
It was seven days since Elizabeth had arrived at the castle. After breakfast a house-elf led Elizabeth back to her bedroom. But it didn't lock the door. Elizabeth put Snurre onto the bed and she left, after checking to see if nobody was following her. As Elizabeth walked trough the castle, she heard her footsteps had a strange echo. Someone was following her. Elizabeth didn't mind. Because it would be fun. She was pretty sure that the person who was following her didn't know the castle as well as she did. Elizabeth started running and she heard the person behind her doing the same. They ran through corridors, up stairs and through rooms. Elizabeth knew exactly where se wanted to go. They entered a large room with invisible walls everywhere in the room. If you didn't know where the walls were, you could easily bump into one. And some of the walls didn't like it when somebody bumped into them. Elizabeth grinned. She ran though the room, avoiding the walls. The deatheater thought he could take a shortcut, and he bumped against an invisible wall. The wall became visible. It was a blue, waterlike wall. The wall turned into water and fell onto the deatheater. The deatheater's wand was lying a few foot away from him. Elizabeth slowly walked towards it. She kneeled down and she stretched out her arm to pick up the wand. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Elizabeth screamed and tried to stand up, but she fell against another wall. An electric shock jolted through her body.  
  
"Elizabeth!!!" Tom yelled. "Elizabeth, wake up!!". Tom tried everything. But Elizabeth wouldn't open her eyes. "This is al my fault" Tom thought. He stood up and slowly walked up the stairs to the highest tower of the castle. From the balcony of the tower he looked down. He threw his wand away, hearing it fall somewhere deep below him. He took a deep breath. He jumped.  
  
"Elizabeth" was the last thing he thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
